


Pillowfight

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmemes prompt. Someone gets angry in the Survey Corps barracks and starts a pillow fight. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowfight

**Pillowfight**

No one was quite sure who started it. It was probably Jean. Or maybe not, since he was the one who got hit first. But who could blame the instigator? Jean had been on everyone’s nerves, as of late. 

Marco snorted as the pillow hit Jean in the side of the face, stopping the male mid-word. 

“Did you just laugh?” Jean asked with a deceptively quiet voice. 

“N… no.” Marco’s response was instant, but he tripped over the word. And he couldn’t suppress the smile on his freckled face. 

Jean pounced on him. “You little liar.” He shoved the pillow down on Marco as the male laughed and squirmed beneath him. 

Another pillow broadsided Jean. “Stop flirting, you lovebirds.” Eren’s voice drawled from the corner of the room. The teen had managed, by sheer luck, to be allowed to sleep in the same room as the other males for the night. 

“Why you-!” He threw the pillow back at Eren, but missed, hitting Reiner instead. 

The pillows flew from all sides after that. Loud laughter and shrieks of delight floated out the bedroom windows. 

The noise assaulted Levi’s ears, making doing paperwork almost impossible. “The hell are those brats doing now?” Grumbling, the Captain went to investigate. 

“Oi.” He pushed the door to the room open, looking around the interior. 

A pillow flew through the room, hitting him square in the face. 

All other pillows dropped to the ground, and the room got deadly quiet. 

Levi took everything in with one of his customary glares. Jean and Marco, hands still up but without the pillows they’d been holding. Reiner, lifting Bertholt to throw, his pillow forgotten. Connie, half hidden underneath one of the beds. Armin, holding a book upside down, pretending to read it, several pillows in arms reach. And Eren, in the center of the room, blushing so much he was starting to steam. 

It was obvious, to Levi at least, who the culprit was. His eye twitched. “You _children,”_ (And he put special emphasis on that word), “Better have everything put back in perfect condition when you’re done. Eren, you come with me.” 

As the Captain left and Eren hastily followed, a nervous chuckle burst from Connie. Other nervous laughter followed. The males quickly gathered their pillows and slid into their respective beds for the night. 

“Do you think he’ll go easy on Eren?” Bertholt asked, honestly curious. 

“The Captain?” Jean questioned. “Go easy on Eren? When has he ever?” 

All the males sighed collectively at the fate of their friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I reeeeeally need to stop doing prompts. But they're so much fun!  
> Probably not my best work, but I wanted to do something short and quick. Hope you like.  
> Yes, Marco is alive in this one. His death was too sad, so I wanted a bit of happiness for him.  
> Also, my sister doodled the ending on the paper I wrote this out on. I'll post the doodle when I get time to scan it in.


End file.
